Lost Tresures
by sarasplenda
Summary: gets news of a strange golden object in the night sky. This is my very first fanfiction so comments are highly apprecaited. :) This fanfic was written during the hiatus directly after the episode “What in the World Happened to Della Duck”. I apologize if it ends up being more accurate than expected.
1. Chapter 1

The billionaire drummed his fingers on the table while his investors droned on. He hated these infernal meetings. He had made most of his fortune without them and he didn't need them now. He just wanted to go see his nephews. "If it wasn't for these nincompoops maybe I could have found..."

His thought was cut short by a loud crash as the door flung open, the sound echoed off the walls. "MR. MCDUCK..."

"Gyro what have I told you about knocking" Scrooge barked as he rolled his eyes

"Oh um, yes, but it's just that I was observing the movement of the stars, and I saw something"

"Perhaps a star? I thought you were an inventor not an astronomer," Scrooge snorted raising an eyebrow.

"Nonononono, you think I'd leave my study for something like that? I was gathered data for a sort of satellite that would search the earth for treasure. I thought you'd appreciate it. Well, I mean did see thousands of stars but I saw something a bit more curious than that" Gearloose rambled

"GET ON WITH IT LAD!"

"A meteor. I saw what I think is a meteor. But not any ordinary meteor, it looks to be made out of iron oxide for the most part, but an extremely large portion of it is gold. And it's headed straight for earth, pretty fast actually, it should arrive within the month, assuming it doesn't burn up in the atmosphere"

Scrooge perked up at the mention of gold. A moment that was quickly stifled as one of the crotchety old vultures loudly cleared his throat. Scrooge sighed. "Look, is Duckberg or the world in immediate danger?" He asked waving a dismissive hand.

"Well, I suppose not..."

"Wonderful," He got up, "We can finish this conversation later. Do remember to knock next time," Scrooge quipped, pushing Gyro out the door, who was complaining about his dignity.

"Bless me bagpipes, could this day be over any sooner?" he muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes and sitting back down.

The vultures continued the monotonous presentation like nothing had happened.

* * *

The moment Scrooge opened the door he was pelted in the face with a throw pillow. "Oops, sorry Mr. Mcduck!" Webby stifled a giggle as the three boys quickly hid their pillows behind their backs smiling innocently. "What'd you do today?" Huey asked running up to him.

"Make any money?" Louie followed leisurely.

"Go on any daring solo adventures?" Dewey pushed past, makeing wild gestures at the word _adventure._

"Ah, no," Scrooge replied "the day was pretty uneventful. Gyro interrupted my meeting blathering on about something or other" he rubbed the bridge of his beak "but I honestly don't remember what he was on about"

He ruffled the top of Dewey's head, placed his cane in an umbrella rack and walked towards his office.

The weathered adventurer sat at his desk, glad to finally be home. He thought sourly about his investors a bit and glanced around the room making sure none of his nephews had followed him. He quietly opened a drawer to pull out an old photo. He gazed fondly at it. It was a photo of him; his arms wrapped around Donald and his twin sister. Donald and the girl, in turn, had their arms around three eggs. Scrooge smiled bittersweetly at her.

A knock at the door came, opening a crack. _At least someone can knock, _he thought to himself.

"Dinner's ready, sir" Mrs. Beakly declared, peeping in.

"Ah, Beakly! Thank you for knocking." He said putting the picture away.

She looked confusedly at him and they left for the dining room together.


	2. Chapter 2

Fenton strolled into the lab happily with a bagel in his mouth. He _loved_ his job. He looked around. Gyro didn't seem to be there at the moment. At the far counter was a large telescope and a mess of papers. _Hmm, doesn't seem like Dr. Gearloose's usual work, _He thought, walking up to it. _I'm sure there's a reason for it. _

He grabbed the paper on the top of the pile, taking another bite of his bagel. "Oh! Star-mapping! Stupendous!" He said through bagel.

Fenton knew Dr. Gearloose didn't like him, but he couldn't help but admire the man. _He's always doing such interesting experiments. _He put the paper down and picked up another. This one had slews of calculation and in the center an illustration of a meteoroid. Under the meteoroid was scribbled a large **3 weeks, **circled in red pen. "Ah, so there's going to be a shower! How exciting! Let's see what we can see."

He sat down to peer into the telescope and saw only red. Fenton turned a knob to try and focus. It didn't work all that well but he looked at the red blob as blurs of gold became visible. Whatever it was it was weird and it was either much bigger, or much closer than the data showed. Fenton looked at the calculations. "Something's not right," he mumbled to himself. He found a blank spot on the paper and began writing. After finishing his fifth or so equation he dropped his bagel and gasped.

"Crackshell-Cabrera..."

Fenton turned around promptly to see a very irritated Gyro.

"What are you doing to my research?" he snapped.

"Oh! Dr. Gearloose! W-well I'd just come in this morning and I saw the telescope and I was curious. So.. um, I looked at your data, but... uh... I found an error?" Fenton smiled nervously.

"Error?! Who's the scientist? I don't make errors!" Gyro yelled.

"B-but Dr. Gearloose..." _there was that one time..._

"You're just an intern! What do you know? Don't you have a robot — _my robot — _to go play in?"

"Yes, Dr. Gearloose. Right away, Dr. Gearloose." Fenton sulked out of the building.

Approaching the street crossing, he looked in the direction of home. Then he looked towards McDuck Manor. _If **my** calculations were correct, I should really tell someone._

**_PAGE BREAK BECAUSE THE LINE WONT SAVE _**

Fenton knocked at the door of the mansion. He received no answer, but knew someone was home because Mrs. Beakly had let him through the gates, so he let himself in. Standing in the foie was the Duck family, clad in full 1700s pirate garb, although Donald still hat his sailors hat on instead of a banana. Huey was examining an old doubloon with a magnifying glass, Louie was trying and failing to hide a diamond necklace in the pocket of his hoodie, and Dewey had somehow gotten ahold of the saber his great uncle had been holding only moments earlier. They all stopped what they were doing to look at him. "Oh! Pardon the intrusion, sir. It's just that... um, I assume Dr. Gearloose told you about the meteor, and well I don't know when he told you it was supposed to arrive, but it's coming a lot sooner than that..." Fenton chattered.

"The what?" Scrooge gawked.

"He's right," Gyro sighed, appearing in the doorway, unannounced. The entire party jumped.

"Oh... _that_ meteor. I'd almost forgot," Scrooge mumbled.

Gyro continued, "I know I told you it would arrive on earth within the month, but well... we only have three days. I forgot to carry a 1," he muttered the last part under his breath.

"Alright, then we'll take an expedition to retrieve the gold next week," Scrooge said dismissively.

"No, you don't get it," Fenton interrupted him, "it's _BIG; and it's headed for the middle of the city." _

"_Duckberg needs to excavate," _Gyro concluded.


	3. Chapter 3

"Louie, for the last time, put that pep back on the shelf," Donald scolded.

"Aw, why? It's not like we can't afford it," Louie pouted.

"Because the meteor comes tomorrow and we need to pack light! Thanks to you boys we're already behind."

"I told you I'm sorry! I didn't mean to summon Cthulhu," Dewey huffed.

"The junior woodchuck guidebook states that the most important thing to have in this kind of emergency is safe drinking water followed closely by food," Huey stated matter of factly.

"Uh, yeah, I think everyone says that," Louie snorted.

"Alright," Donald started counting on his fingers, "we have plenty of water bottles, unperishable food, paper towels, the girls and Scrooge are packing their things, and Panchito says that we can stay with him. It's going to be a long drive. Especially if Launchpad is driving. It's already getting late so we'd better go home and pack our clothes. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

Louie tried sneaking the pep back into the cart while his uncle was distracted. Donald shot him a look so he put it back rolling his eyes. Donald motioned for the triplets to follow him to the checkout line.

As they arrived back at the mansion Mrs. Beakly was setting down a large box of supplies next to the rest. "Good, you're finally home," she said, "I've brought the suitcases to your room. You'd better go and get it over with so we can all go to sleep and get up early tomorrow morning."

Donald went to go find Scrooge in his office. He was staring intently out the window. "We're back," Donald said. "once the boys are packed that should be everything we need."

"You know," Scrooge spoke; aware his nephew was in the room, but only somewhat addressing him, "we've faced a lot of adventures in our day, and a meteor shouldn't be that bad. If everyone evacuates it shouldn't even hurt anybody. But..." he began pacing, "something just doesn't feel right."

Donald looked at him incredulously.

"I mean what is it about this thing that is making it so hard to gather data. Why is it coming with such little notice? We know about cosmic events decades before they happen! I can tell you exactly what day the next lunar eclipse will be! Why is this one only giving us four days notice? What I'm trying to say is that I think we're dealing with something weird."

"Weird?" Donald debated, "Like what? Everything we do is weird."

Scrooge slumped."I know, I know. I'm just... overthinking things." He shook his head like a dog would shake off water, almost like he was trying to shake his anxieties away.

"Well," Donald comforted, "whatever it is I'm sure we can handle it."

You still reading? Good. I know this chapter was really short and really dialogue heavy, but I promise the next one will be better. I'd never in a million years think that so many people would even visit my story right off the bat, but here it is. It really means a lot to me. Stay tuned ;) Thank you. ~Sara


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright boys, time to pack up the limousine and high tail it out of here," Scrooge said opening the bedroom door."

Five more minutes..." all three triplets whined in unison.

Scrooge huffed and walked to the window. He drew the blinds in one swift motion, revealing the bright orange sky of a sunrise; except something about this sky wasn't right. The sun was already well above the horizon, but the entire sky was orange, and it was getting redder by the minute. "I see your point," Louie said jumping out of bed.

"You'd better get dressed quickly. I think you're uncle's starting to have a nervous breakdown," Scrooge said as he left.

The house was abnormally quiet for being the home of eight (and a ghost butler). However, you could almost hear the meteor coming. It sounded like a loud gust of wind. He looked towards his money bin and grimaced. If this thing is really headed for the center of the city... "Let's get this show of the road!" Huey called. "I have license plate bingo! Or we could play I spy! Or sing road songs!"

"Heh, ok, ok," Donald said hesitantly, "get in boys,"

He looked at the sky nervously, while the odd little family got into the limousine. "Oh, it'll be alright," Scrooge said putting his hand on Donald's shoulder. "It's not that big. We're just evacuating so we don't get caught in the shrapnel."

"I guess you're right."

"Well that's good, cause there's no way that we'll make it out in time," Louie remarked pointing at a line of cars on the horizon.

* * *

"It's such a beautiful day today isn't it?" Said launchpad, adjusting the rear view mirror.

"Hm, yeah," Scrooge mumbled staring absentmindedly into the top hat on his lap.

The family sat in silence for a bit. Huey slowly pulled a book of songs from his bag but was promptly denied by Louie without a second thought. Dewey and Webby were having a contest to find the weirdest cloud. "WOAH I THINK I SEE IT," Dewey shouted. pointing at a tiny speck in the sky.

The kids all unbuckled their seat belts and rushed to press their beaks against the window for a closer look. Mrs. Beakly tried, to no avail, to make them sit back down.

Scrooge turned and gazed into the flame red sky. He peered at the tiny dot that was growing bigger by the second. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it. Sunlight reflected off of the golden surface in a way that was almost blinding. The rays danced off the uneven surface beautifully. It was like a shooting star. Then the sun was covered by a cloud. Scrooge squinted. Now that the flares had disappeared it was clear why Gyro had mentioned rust. It was much redder than the sky. There also seemed to be small fractals of silver coloring.

Scrooge felt his nagging suspicion that something was wrong return. He put his hand to his forehead to get a clearer look. The fast approaching object was nearly sixty percent gold but the reddish silver part also looked metallic, if rusty. It was much longer than it was wide. It had strange dents and jagged edges and tapered off in a point. "Heavenly Heathers," Scrooge gasped, "Launchpad stop the car!"

"What? Oh you mean like… without crashing? I don't really know how to do that, there's people behind us."

"I SAID STOP THE CAR!" Scrooge roared.

"Uncle Scrooge, calm down! The meteor…" Donald tried to touch his shoulder but was quickly slapped away.

"STOP. THIS. LIMOUSINE. THIS INSTANT OR ELSE…"

" I can't. We're going too fast and it's bumper to bumper,"

"Curse me kilt," He smacked his forehead.

Scrooge found the nearest door and yanked up the lock peg, swung the it wide open and leapt. He hit the ground and immediately pushed himself up and started sprinting towards the center of the city.

"What's he doing? He's gonna get hurt!" Huey shrieked.

"Mrs. B!" Donald indicated.

She nodded, confiscated the wheel from Launchpad, and pulled over. Donald ran after Scrooge and the boys trailed quickly behind. Webby exclaimed something about a family adventure and followed. Mrs. Beakley sighed and joined them and Launchpad chased after asking who was "it".

"Scrooge!" Donald screamed.

He kept running like he hadn't heard anything. He glanced at the sky. It was heading straight for the money bin, just like he suspected. He veered into a sharp turn.

"The meteor… You're going to get yourself killed!"

Scrooge looked at Donald and huffed. Still running he responded, "HOW DO YOU NOT GET IT, LAD?! IT'S NOT A METEOR!"

"What?!"

Scrooge skidded to a stop several yards from the money bin and outstretched his hand to stop the onslaught of family members from getting any closer. "Look," he said pointing at a banged up red and gold rocket ship that was on the brink of smashing into the bin.

Donald's eyes widened. "No…"

"BRACE YOURSELVES," Mrs. Beakly yelled.

She pulled Webby into a tight hug. The boys huddled and covered their heads. With a deafening boom the rocket crashed into the money bin. The shockwave blew the family back, shattering the windows of the surrounding buildings. A shower of golden coins fell on the city.


	5. Chapter 5 (05-10 13:50:11)

One by one, the ducks staggered to their feet.

Scrooge opened his mouth, but no words formed. Everything was still. The sky had returned to its normal shade of blue. For a moment, it felt like the world had stopped.

"That put everything I have ever done to shame..." Launchpad said finally breaking the silence.

'Everyone turned to look at him like he had grown a third eye. He shrugged.

Suddenly, there was a rustle as a hand burst from the wreckage. They turned their gazes towards the crash as another hand emerged. They watched in disbelief as the hands pushed some pieces aside and the back of a head was revealed. Not much about this pilot could be deduced by the torso up because it was veiled with long ivory hair. Without warning, the woman turned her head a bit and violently spat a glob of black goo onto the pavement, wiping her mouth with her with sort of satisfaction. She put her hand on the edge of the wreck for leverage and pushed herself up, lifting her right leg. As soon as she put weight on her foot, she crumpled, writhing in pain and sliding down the broken ship to the ground. She grasped her calf close to her body. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" cried a rich and bold, yet sweet voice.

The entire clan watched the scene play out motionless, speechless. Donald had covered his mouth with his hands, completely unaware of the tears streaming down his face. Scrooge had fallen to his knees in disbelief. The boys were holding each others hands, subconsciously squeezing as hard as they could. The woman suddenly became aware of their presence and lifted her head. Her mouth opened, but she said nothing. She tried to get up but fell back to the ground. Donald reached out his hand longingly; taking a single step. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Scrooge was clutching his chest, taking quick, heavy breaths.

No one knew what to do.

No one knew what to say.

No one stirred.

Louie was the first one to make a move, pushing past the rest and running to hug the woman. He nearly knocked the breath out of her; but, she accepted, a bit confused

"Della?" Donald breathed.

The woman nodded with a smile, tears running down her own face as well. In an instant it seemed like the other two boys had joined Louie, followed quickly by Donald. Launchpad, Mrs. Beakley, and her granddaughter just watched in silence. Scrooge got up and walked to Della slowly. He stroked her cheek and wiped away a tear. As he broke down and wept, he fell to his knees once more. Only this time into the heeping, sobbing mess of a group hug. "I thought I'd lost you forever."

"Don?" She said, socking him in the arm.

"Yeah?"

"You can call me Dumbella now. I think I deserve it."

"No. You're here and that's all that matters,"

They sat for a while, crying and laughing and hugging. "Hey, I'm glad to see ya, kiddos, but you're sitting on my broken leg,"

"Oh, oh, sorry "

They moved back a little. Donald looked down to assess her damage, his gaze falling not on her broken right leg, but the left one. It wasn't there. "What happened!?" He shrieked.

"Oh, yeah, that... it's a long story. But Hey! I don't wanna worry about that now! These must be my boys! My beautiful baby boys!"

She laid a hand on Dewey's cheek. He took a shuddering breath, resting his head against her hard and putting his to it. "Hi mom,"

"Oh, oh! Lemme guess! Lemme guess!" Della exclaimed looking excitedly at Scrooge and Donald.

"Huey," she said to Dewey.

"Dewey," She pointed at Louie.

"And Louie!" She hugged Huey.

"Not even close," Louie replied nuzzling deeper into the hug.

"I'm Huey," he corrected, and the other boys followed respectably.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to be there for you," She kissed each one on the head. "But I promise, as long I live, I will _never_ leave you boys again."

Scrooge had pulled away from the hug and was staring wistfully at the sky. "Uncle Scrooge…" Della asked, "is everything alright?"

"Hm? Yeah… yes… it's just…" he looked down, dumbfounded, "I did _everything_ I could to bring you home. I nearly bankrupt myself sending people looking for you, and yet… it's been _ten_ years Della… I only blamed myself for it all. It haunted my nightmares that I could let something like that happen to me you. How did you survive?"

"Woah, woah. Calm down, it wasn't your fault…"

"Ahem," Donald interrupted, "yeah but... I may have blamed him, taken the boys, and given him the cold shoulder for years…" he smiled apologetically.

She raised an eyebrow. She wasn't that surprised, though, this was the Duck family, afterall. "Oh, don't worry," Huey butted in, "they made up."

"We made them," Louie snorted.

"Well… not long after the storm, I crash landed on the moon…"

"The moon!? I was told that there were no signs of life."

"I'll get to that. I crashed and my leg got stuck under the rubble, so…" she gestured to her hastily made prosthetic, which had come off upon her arrival and was lying a few feet away. "

She told them about Gyro's terrible gum, his stupid engine, and the moonmite. She told them how she fought it, but found out it was just looking for metal to feed its baby. She told them how she met the moon soldiers and used their gold to repair the spear and fuel the engine.

Scrooge and Donald exchanged glances.

"Well," Donald said finally, "we oughta get you to a hospital."

"I'll drive!" Mrs. Beakley perked up, "She's already hurt. We shouldn't risk, you know…" She pointed her thumb at Launchpad who was oblivious.

"Alright lass," Scrooge lifted her by the armpits. "Donald, get her leg, make sure it stays straight. Boys, go get her… other one." They raced each other to pick it up first, nearly knocking into one another. Dewey got to it in the end.

"So," Della said, being carried to the car, "who has baby pictures?"

**Hey it's me again! If you're reading this I want to thank you personally for doing so. Congratulations, you just read my very first fanfiction! Also, as it would turn out, on the 10 (May 2019) there's will be an episode titled _The_ _Golden_ _Spear_**, **so that'll probably render this completely right or completely wrong. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!**

**Post note: damn I did not expect that. Oh boy...**


End file.
